


Another Youthful Challenge

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai beginning to wonder at Kakashi’s recent challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Youthful Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alienpoki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alienpoki).



**Another Youthful Challenge**

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: Gai beginning to wonder at Kakashi’s recent challenges_

 _Author’s Note: Written for Alienpoki. Possible out-of-characterness and superfluous exploitation of capital letters and adjectives,_

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 20 March 2008_

 _Rating: T_

Gai was involved in a Very Vigorous Challenge with his Esteemed Hip and Modern Rival, Kakashi, and as of Right Now, he was Not Winning.

At least his Eternal Rival had been Kind enough to Insist that they Not Do This in a Public and Highly Visible Area. If they had, Gai would have been Terribly Self-Conscious and Worried that some Un-Youthful eyes or (even Worse!) Very Youthful eyes might be able to See. While he was not Ashamed, he still would have been Quite Embarrassed and people might think that the Brilliant Blue Beast of Konoha was Not Fit to be around the Youthful Children of the Village; a thought that would make Gai incredibly Despondent.

Imagine…never working with another Youthful and Talented Team…never having Adorable Students like Lee to Look Up to him and his Ninja Way Ever Again…

The Very Idea was Terrifying, so he was Especially Glad that Kakashi was letting them Perform this Youthful Challenge in his Humble and Modest Apartment.

Speaking of Challenges…

Gai returned his Focus to the one at hand. He was Not Winning, but it wouldn’t be because he was Not Giving It His Best; it Simply Seemed that (as his Beloved Student Neji would Dolefully Observe) fate was Not on his side today.

Fate seemed to be Against him Quite a Bit, recently.

Kakashi was Giving him that Look again. “I got another match,” he informed Gai, a bit Smugly—if his Everlasting Rival was Shallow Enough to take Pleasure in the Fact that Gai was Not Doing As Well as he was (which his Venerated Adversary would never be so Shallow or Dishonourable to take Pleasure in Gai’s Misfortune).

Gai gave Kakashi a big smile. “You are truly a Worthy Opponent for me!” He put down his cards and yanked off his remaining legwarmer. He tossed it on the pile with both parts of his jumpsuit, hitai-ate, sandals, and other legwarmer. He currently was Very Grateful for the Copy Ninja’s tendency to keep his Spartan and Frugal Apartment at a Warmer Temperature or Gai would be Rather Chilled, only being in his underwear at this point.

It was beginning to become a Common Occurrence, as he had Lost the last few Challenges that Kakashi had Picked.

He was starting to think that perhaps his Revered Rival had Less Than Completely Honourable Intentions.

Picking up his cards, Gai glanced over at Kakashi’s Youthful clock. “Ah, I am Terribly Sorry, but I must Leave now! I promised the Lovable Lee that I would Help him with his Taijutsu and if I do Not Leave soon, I will be Late!”

“What?” Kakashi Yanked his eye up from down where it had been Lingering. “Oh, right. We’ll pick up tomorrow, then.”

Gai Quickly Redressed himself, noting the Lack of Privacy. He Fastidiously turned over a few thoughts of the Last Couple of Challenges and though that he Might Know what was Going On.

He paused, and carefully said “You know, My Hip and Modern Rival, there are times when you can look too Deeply Underneath the Underneath and the Best Course of Action is to Simply Ask.”

“Ah.” Kakashi was Silent for a moment, digesting the Informative Titbit before he spoke again. “Are you busy tomorrow evening?”

Gai gave him a Good Guy Pose. “I am Never Too Busy for my Eternal Rival! I shall be by at eight and we can Explore the Youthful Depths of our Friendship!”

“ ‘Youthful depths’? Well, that’s _one_ way to put it…” And Kakashi Leered at him and Gai knew that it would be Wonderful.

_x Fin x_


End file.
